


An Omega Jock in a World of Alpha's

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Haku, Alpha Juugo, Alpha Kiba Inuzuka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Choji, Beta Shikamaru Nara, Cum Inflation, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Rut, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, Locker Room, M/M, Omega Kankuro, Omega Suigetsu, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Watersports, knot fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Konoha all Boys School, the place of schooling for teenage jock Naruto Uzumaki the only male in his class who has yet to present yet, but obviously, to all his fans, he’ll be an Alpha when he does, just like his sports star father. But to Naruto life is nerve racking even though he’s good at smiling through it all, he knows that all he has to do is keep pretending to be a late bloomer until he can come up with a plan to pass himself off as an Alpha and secure his place on a sports scholarship to a bright future and that he would never be forced to be some Alpha’s trophy. Fate however is rarely so kind.
Relationships: Haku/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Juugo, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 01. The Secret Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 01.**

The world had long since changed, what was once normal had no longer become the norm. During a period of time, something new began to appear around the later years as time went on, scientists had begun to notice that younger children upon being born with something that wasn’t there in the older generation, that something was an anomaly in their gene’s this anomaly was known as the A.B.O Gene or Alpha, Beta, and Omega gene, what this gene did was upon being born a person had not one but two count them two genders, the first being their primary gender with them being either Male or Female, and then they would have what is known as a Secondary Gender. This Secondary Gender would determine if a person was an Alpha, Beta, or a rare class known as Omega, it was thanks to this gene that humans began to develop enhanced senses, such as smell letting them be able to smell if a person is an Alpha, Beta or Omega. It was also shown that each person had their own unique combination of scents, Beta’s for example have a slightly weaker scent when compared to Alpha or Omega who both can smell the chemical changes caused by strong emotions. 

It was also discovered that thanks to second genders that not only did Female alphas, betas and omegas still have wombs, but so did Male omega’s it was something that came as a shock to the world learning that males could get knocked up. Yet, that didn’t mean that they could always give birth, Male Omega’s and even a rare few Beta’s could get pregnant yes, but they were mostly fertile during their moments where they experienced their heats. During their heats, in the male’s asses, a special type of valve is opened up allowing for the omega’s to secrete a type of sweet smelling substance known as slick. Slick is a specialized oil like substance that is secreted from dozens of glands that line the cervix and rectum, the purpose of slick is to both soften the muscles and ease the way for the alpha or beta to enter them as well as to dissolve any excess fecal matter, of course slick is also released in not only released during an omega or a beta’s heat but can also be released during times of increased arousal. 

Another discovery was that all Alpha males have knots at the base of their penis. The knot is made up of two spherical, bulbous glands which swell with blood as the Alpha approaches their climax. As the knot gets bigger it becomes harder for it to enter and leave their partner when the Alpha reaches their orgasim the knot will finish expanding or “pop” and if it is inside of their partner it becomes painful to remove until the swelling goes down and the knot shrinks down to its regular size. 

For most everyone starts off when they are young as a Beta, but as they grow older they go through what is known as a presenting, this usually happens during the process of puberty as the increase in hormones triggers the secondary gender to be known, some go through this and will either be an alpha or some remain a beta, and some present as omega’s. Back when things were just starting out, omega’s were treated as nothing more than objects and things used for the simple process of breeding and nothing more, they were hardly allowed to do anything as some treated them as lower class. That has of course changed, thanks to laws in place letting Omega’s do as they please and doing far more than they had ever been able to do, some of those laws also prevented someone from abusing an omega or even attempting to force an omega to mate and bear children if they weren’t willing to do it. Along with the laws science has also created supplements that would let an omega repress their urges to mate so that they could work or go out in public without being harassed or sexually assaulted, scent blockers worked as a sort of perfume or cologne letting one mask their scent to muddle their natural scents as well as hide themselves should they not feel safe in letting someone know they are an omega. 

However scent is not the only way to tell if a person is an omega, physical appearance is another way to tell. Whereas alpha’s both females and males are bigger, taller, more elbowed in the case of males, their cocks, their bodies, and muscles. For females it would be their breast or their looks, or even their asses, beta’s are average all across the board, yes they can get bigger stronger and faster, yet alpha’s are naturally stronger. For omega’s they are slimmer, smaller, more curvy, some males can even have the appearance of being effeminate and their cocks are naturally smaller than alpha’s and even betas. 

The topic of mating is something that is seen in different ways, for many mating is seen as a way to claim someone as theirs. This is done through biting a person ie an Alpha biting an omega and a beta biting an omega, where their scent is strongest, the bite forms into a mating mark thus showing that the one bitten belongs to them. Of course that’s only the mating mark, to truly show that a person is theirs the one bitten must walk with their alpha naked to show that they are indeed claimed and belong to the one who bit them. 

Naruto was a bright blond haired teen attending the prestigious Konohagakure Boy’s High School, everyone in the school thought he was an alpha or at least a beta since he seemed so willful and always composed. He was the star athlete on several teams from Basketball, Football to Soccer. In terms of looks he was tall with a lean figure with some light muscles and sun kissed tan skin, he has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broader than most guys yet many assumed that was because he worked out so much and tended to focus on his upper body, yet that didn’t stop the fact the boy had a cute heart shaped bubble butt that had a slight bounce to it, though his greatest shame was his cock as it was small even below beta average being 3-inches long and 2.5-thick with his balls being bigger as they were the size of honeycombs thus giving the illusion that his cock was far bigger than what people believed it to be. 

Of course being a star in so many sports meant that Naruto built up a fanbase and the president of his fan-club was Konohamaru Sarutobi, a young boy who awoke early as an alpha. He was a freshman who was eager to gain Naruto’s attention, organizing cheers, making sure plenty of people showed up for each game and running errands for the blond when asked too. Konohamaru was a young-boy with light tan skin, a slim young developing figure working a set of nice muscular arms and legs, and between those legs he was rocking a pair of honeycomb size balls and a solid 91/2-inch long 7.9-thick cock. 

  
  


**~Scene Break: Showers after Home Game~**

Naruto was the last one to hit the showers using the excuse of helping put the gear away since he had awoken his second gender earlier in the year as an omega, he used scent Block wash, Fake Alpha Scent, suppressants, and a multitude of other items to make everyone think he was an Alpha, but if anyone saw him naked they would realize he was an Omega and his secret would be out.

Unknown to Naruto, he was far from alone as he believed. High up above the locker room floor in the rafters of the room was none other than the blondes’ biggest fan and president of his fan club Konohamaru Sarutobi, the brunet had been dying to finally get the chance to meet his hero and his fellow Alpha as he wanted him to answer many of his questions, yet any time he did the blonde either was too busy with practice for one of his sports, busy with his own friends or just plain busy in general, so this was what Konohamaru had planned. He had waited until everyone from the team had completely vanished and made sure he was nowhere in sight or where they could smell him, and he had remained as silent as possible.

After everyone had left he knew this was his chance to finally get to look, and finally talk to his number one idol. Slowly crawling along the rafters, Konohamaru moved silently and stealthily across them and moved towards the shower cubicles, as he got closer, his nose twitched as he smelled something, it was a rather sweet, yet had a slight salty scent to it. As if someone had taken something real salty and made something sweet, the two smells mixed together in a perfect harmonic scent with a slight scent of what Konohamaru could only say was the pure scent of nature. ‘ _ No way! Does ...does the boss have an Omega in the shower with him?!’  _ The shocked look on his face slowly changed to a rather perverted one. ‘ _ He does! He has to! Like my boss wouldn’t have an omega with him!’  _ Though Konohamaru as he got closer and closer to the cubical and looked down into the one Naruto was in only to get the shock of his life.

Naruto sighed as the warm water washed over his sun kissed skin, he was glad the day was over he needed to go buy more scent blocking body wash soon and another order of Suppressants.

‘ _ Where’s the omega? There is no way that they could have left already without me seeing.’  _ Konohamaru thought as he looked into the cubical, his eyes roaming over his bosses body taking in every sight of him that he always kept hidden from any and everyone. As his eyes took in every wet inch of Naruto’s body, his eyes were drawn towards his crotch or more exactly it was drawn towards his small cock and massive balls. ‘ _ B-Bosses cock...it’s...it’s...it’s so freaking small!’  _ His jaw dropped until it smacked against the railing, this couldn’t be! His boss! Naruto Uzumaki captain of multiple sports teams of their school wasn’t an Alpha like everyone thought, no he wasn’t even a beta-Konohamaru had seen many beta’s and he knew for a fact they were bigger than that-this meant that it could only be one thing. ‘ _ B-Naruto ...is an Omega?!’  _

That thought alone shattered some of Konohamaru’s expectations of Naruto, of him being the prime example of what an Alpha is, and how they look or act. Yet at the same time they shattered something new began to form, something deep inside of Konohamaru began to rear its head and began to whisper into his mind. ‘ _ He hid it for so long….he made everyone believe he was an Alpha ...I admired him...I still do...he’s always been so nice, and cute...attractive...sexy...and he’s got one nice ass.’  _ The more he thought about it, the more Konohamaur began to feel his inner Alpha beginning to come to the surface as he found himself growing hard in his pants, his penis was pushing against the fabric of his pants. ‘ _ He’s an omega, he’s gone so long without an alpha, not knowing his place...he needs to be taught a lesson.’  _

Moving so that he was not hanging from the rafters, he let himself drop down into the shower behind Naruto and smiled. “Hiya  _ boss _ .” He purred from behind the blonde haired omega.

Yelping Naruto tried to turn around as he was pressed against the wall by the smaller male.

“You’ve been a very, very bad boy Naruto-kun.” Konohamaru smiled reaching forward to trail his hand down his chest, letting to follow the water droplets towards his crotch and like a snake his hand lashed out and grabbed his balls and gripped them giving them a small twist and a yank. “Lying to everyone about being an Alpha, when you are nothing but a cute little omega.”

Naruto bit his lip trying to hold back an embarrassing moan as his nuts were tortured by the Diminutive Alpha.

Smirking Konohamaru gripped, yanked, twisted and slapped Naruto’s balls enjoying all the small, cute sounds that spilled from his mouth. “Aw, someone loves getting his massive nuts played with does he?” Snickered Konohamaru, once more slapping the boy's balls, his other hand coming down towards his cock and grabbed it. “And such a cute little over sized toy cock you have here.” Konohamaru’s hand gripped the boy’s cock, his right hand left his balls to reach up towards his chest towards the boy’s dime sized nipple and gave it a harsh twist and a tug. “So much muscle and yet, it only makes you more sensitive.” Releasing the now hard cock, he moved his left hand to join his right in toying with Naruto’s nipples, pinching, pulling, twisting, yanking on his sensitive nipples before releasing his left and replacing his hand with his mouth.

“AHHHH” Naruto screamed out his head tossed back as one hand fisted Konohamaru’s hair unsure if he should push the head tighter or try to pull it away.

Konohamaru grinned biting down on the bud in his mouth as his hands trailed down to the shapely ass spreading the cheeks and thrusting one finger in dry getting a louder scream from the older blonde. His finger swirled around the blonde’s hole, swirling and rubbing against the inside of his hle feeling his inner walls clench and grip the single digit in an effort to either try and force it out or pull it in deeper, it was hard to tell and yet Konohamaru was smirking as he saw Naruto was unknowingly pushing back and forth against his finger riding it like he was thinking it was something else, something bigger, something thicker. “Look at you, it's only a finger and yet you're already riding it as if it was a dick.” Pulling the finger from his ass, Konohamaru was surprised when another scent hit his nose, it was a scent that was sweeter than Naruto’s scent when he was up in the rafters.

Forcing the blonde to turn around, pushing his chest against the wall and letting his ass push outwards towards him, Konohamaru’s strong hands pried his cheeks apart, and was greeted to the sight of Naruto’s hole twitching as slowly dribbling down his taint was a clear oily like substance that had Konohamaru’s eyes widening. Slick, Naruto was leaking slick and from the smell and looks of things it was quite a bit of it. Reaching forward he pressed his fingers against his damp hole, rubbing them against his hole and watching Naruto’s entire body spasm relishing in the feeling of something-or rather someone-playing with him. “Sweet fucking kami, your ass is leaking like a broken faucet.” Konohamaru’s fingers eagerly spread his slick around the entrance, yet for Naruto that barely scratched the surface of the sudden burning desire that was radiating straight from his core. 

Moaning out and pushing back on the fingers a deep yearning need burned through Naruto’s body as he felt his virgin hole teased and worked over, his aching cock leaking on the front as he felt the warm breath on his hole before he screamed so loud he was sure someone had heard as the coy tongue stabbed into his hole stretching and tasting his slick.

Humming Konohamaru worked his tongue deeper as he enjoyed the sounds the blonde made and the amazing taste of his slick, it was simply divine and the more Konohamaru tasted it the stronger his instincts grew until after eating Naruto out for about 10 minutes, the young alpha pulled back with a growl quickly moving to his feet and rubbing his own cock on the slick loose hole before slamming in with a growl of triumph, cording his arms around the tight muscled body and pinching Naruto’s nipples as he started a rough rythym of fucking.

In and out the 9 inch cock sawed through the once virgin hole, growls, moans, begs and pleas blended together in a symphony of lewd sounds the wet squelch of sex echoing through the room, until the tightening of Naruto’s hole forced Konohamaru to sink his teeth into the blonde’s neck and mark him now and forever as Konohamaru’s omega.

At the base of Konohamaru’s cock his Knot started forming forcing his cock about three inches deeper with each thrust as the slowly inflating bulbs pushed against Naruto’s tight hole, until with a loud pop they were forced in and swelled to the size of a fist locking the two together in bliss as hot cum filled the once unspoiled depths of the omega.

Panting in the still hot shower’s spray, Konohamaru pulled his teeth from Naruto’s neck, licking the bite clean as he pulled the larger male to sit on his lap in the shower catching their breath. Once he had managed to catch his breath, Konohamaru gave the bite mark one last lick, then pulling back he had Naruto brace himself against the wall. “Grit those teeth, cause this is gonna hurt.” It was true, with the fact his knot had yet to deflate, pressing one hand to Naruto’s hip and the other to his shoulder Kono began to lightly tug back, hissing as he felt his knot was really locked in place and each pull had the fist size orb of flesh pulling and tugging at Naruto’s inner walls. 

“K-Kono!” A ragged cry ripped from Naruto’s lips, as the pain flared through his body. He had known that the knot would hurt if an Alpha tried to pull out when still inflated-he did pay attention in health class despite Kiba fucking around and trying to make him lose focus-but he never imagined that it would hurt this much, he clawed at the wet tile wall wanting to grab on to something anything that would help him try and focus on something else besides the agony flaring up in his hole.

“Easy, easy.” Konohamaru’s hand brushed along the back of his neck, as his other hand moved down to rub small soothing circles along Naruto’s hips, he knew it was hurting his Omega to feel the pain of his knot as he tried to force it out. “Just relax, just breath and relax.” He said, his hands never once stopping as he continued to try and get Naruto to relax. He could feel his knot shrinking as it was slowly beginning to deflate. Gripping his hips, he gritted his teeth and gave one last yank, his now smaller knot finally pulling out with a loud “Pop” sound.

Panting Naruto laid on the floor, his hole leaking the cum as it tried to tighten up. The deep empty filling in him was new and it left him aching.

Konohamaru looked at the gaping hole that was Naruto’s ass, watching as it twitched and slowly tried to close itself up, barely able to keep a small droplet of his cum from leaking out and dribbling down his balls. Slowly moving back and snapping himself out of the daze he had been in he looked at the trembling form of his mate, he knew that with the bite mark on his neck people would see that Naruto belonged to someone, but that wouldn’t be enough. Another Alpha could easily try and mark Naruto and steal him away from him and he wasn’t going to have that! Naruto was his! And he's alone! “Turn around and face me, on your knees.” 

Moving as ordered eyes still glazed and staring far off as he sat on the ground on his knees.

Grabbing his cock, Konohamaru aimed it right at Naruto’s face and closed his eyes and let his entire body relax, as he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his balls and let it travel through his cock before letting out a grunt as a stream of hot piss sprayed from his dick and sprayed all over Naruto’s body letting his strong stream of piss shower all over the blonde even soaking his hair making it drip with his piss as he made sure to not miss a single spot on him.

Naruto was soaked in the strong scent, unable to smell anything other than it.

Konohamaru continued to let his cock spray his hot piss all over the boy’s body, making sure to hit his face, his neck, chest, and his crotch spraying his piss all over the boys cock and balls. “Turn around and show me your ass and spread your cheeks as well I am not missing anything.” 

Moving as he was still being pissed on Naruto relished in the warmth as it soaked into his skin.

Konohamaru aimed his stream at Naruto’s ass and made sure to let his stream cover all along his back to his cheeks and then aimed his stream right at his hole letting his piss cover it and letting it dribble down the back of the boy’s legs, and he continued this until his stream of piss slowly began to taper off and he shook his cock to shake out the last few drops. “There we go.” Smiled Konohmaru. “All nice and covered in my scent, now how about we go and see the nurse.” He smirked. “We have to get you registered after all.”

Naruto tilted his head only to yelp as he was led out of the shower naked and covered in cum and urine as he was forced to walk out of the shower.

They ventured through the locker rooms, and made their way into the halls with it being after the big game there weren’t many students hanging around, and the ones that were still around were a few freshman who all either had clubs after school, or were still waiting for their rides to come and pick them up from after the game. As such, it came as quite the surprise when the few stragglers saw a naked piss and cum covered/dripping Naruto Uzumaki walking alongside the Alpha freshman of his fan club Konohamaru Sarutobi. 


	2. Chapter 02. Telling/Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to meet Naruto's parents and tell them the truth, how will this turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2- Telling/Meeting The Parents**

“Come on Naruto-chan, you’re being ridiculous.” Konohamaru Sarutobi said for the hundredth time that, the reason being was that he and his newly claimed Omega. They had finished talking to the school’s nurse Tsunade Senju-who was also Naruto’s grandmother, though if Konohamaru was being honest the woman scared the ever loving crap out of him even as an alpha Tsunade herself was one an and she made it clear that if Konohamaru hurt Naruto or even remotely did something to harm him in away way, shape, or form, her old sensei’s child or not she would make Konohamaru suffer a fate worse than death. That had to be the first time Konohamaru had felt like he was a small prey in front of a very large, very angry predator before she pulled a complete one eighty and slapped Naruto upside the head for not being more careful and berating him before congratulating him on finally getting an alpha.

After they had updated his status to Omega and a claimed one at that, there was one thing left to do that had Naruto dreading and felt fear stab at his heart. Telling his parents, this had been something he had feared for the longest, and with good reason. His dad, Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki was one of the most respect Alpha’s to every attended Konoha High, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was one of the most badass woman to ever be born, she was not one to be messed with for fear of getting the ever loving shit beaten out of them, it was hard to believe that the woman was a beta with how fierce she was and not to mention how she was even able to scare other alpha’s, rumor has it she manage to scare the top alpha of Kumogakure High after he had insulted her hair  _ after  _ she had beaten him in an arm wrestling contest.

Yeah, Naruto’s mom was a boss ass bitch. Which was one of the reasons he was so scared to tell them, he was the son of a top sought after Alpha and a Beta who had her own suitors chasing after her and then running from her, and the fact he had awakened as a Omega was something he feared that would set them off. 

“You’re overthinking things.” The voice of Konohamaru broke the blonde omega from his thoughts. Konohamaru and Naruto were standing outside the Uzumaki-Namikaze home with, the small alpha was tapping his foot looking at him, his arms crossed over his chest with a protruded look on his face. “They are your parents, you’ve got nothing to fear from them.” 

Sighing, Naruto pushed the door open letting Konohamaru in as he walked behind him still naked and covered in cum. “I am Home, and brought someone for you guys to meet,” Naruto called out as he blushed from a whistle someone walking down the street gave seeing his naked ass.

Konohamaru shot him a look he had seen his uncle Asuma shoot other Alpha’s when they got on his nerves, a look he referred to as the “Sarutobi Angered Alpha” look. Even if he was small, Konohamaru had been practicing his look since he had awakened, as such it was very well developed causing the person who had whistled to speed by not wanting to deal with any smoke that Konohamaru was going to give him. “Naruto? There you are!” Came the voice of his mother Kushina as she came out of the kitchen. “Where have you been! The game was over an hour ago, the next thing I know I am getting a call from Tsunade telling me you have a surprise-” Kushina stopped as she finally took in the sight before her, her violet purple eyes going wide as the ramen bowls that she and Naruto were able to wolf down.

“Hi Mrs. Uzumaki.” Konohamaru smiled at the mother of his omega, his cheeks tinged with a small blush as he chuckled seeing her shocked look. “Sorry we’re back so late, this guy here needed to update his status.” 

Kushina was still standing there, her jaw dropped open and left hanging his eyes wide in shock and she could barely make a sound. She was silent for a moment, then two, then three, before finally she spoke. “Both of you.” The two of them gulped as they watched as Kushina’s hair floated up into the air spreading out into nine “tails” behind her an aura of pure palpable rage. “Living. Room. Now.” they nodded not wanting to take the full brunt of her rage and ran into the living room. “MINATO! GET YOUR GIRLY ASS INTO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!” Kushina’s voice reverberated through the house nearly shaking the foundation. 

Gulping Naruto took the time to glare at Konohamaru, as he stood in the living room not daring to sit on the couch while dirty and covered in cum and piss.

There was the sound of stumbling, as well as the rumbling and crashing sounds of someone stumbling into the room as Minato stumbled into the room looking like he had been scared out of his skin by his wife's scream. “K-Kushina?! What’s going on? What has you yell-” Finally taking notice of what was going on, as well as the familiar scent of piss and cum Minato’s blue eyes went as wide as his wife's did. “Oh.” Was all he could say. 

Fidgeting under his parent’s gaze, Naruto was about ready to bolt from the room.

“Naruto.” Kushina began, her arms crossed and in her hands was a weapon that both Naruto and his father feared above all weapons, it was her deadly frying pan, a weapon that put the fear of Kami into any and all Alpha’s and had them tremble and shake and quiver in fear. “Is there something you want to tell your father and I?” 

“Uh I presented as an Omega a year ago and Granny has been helping me hide it,” Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

The aura of pure femenie fury returned, it was so much that it was almost visible around Kushina forming into a perfect red aura of pure rage, her hair reforming into the nine “tails' ' that were waving around her like actual tails. “Say. That. Again.” She growled out through gritted teeth. “I don't think I caught that.” 

Gulping Naruto decided it would be safer to run, so with that thought in mind he turned and started towards the door as fast as he could move.

He didn’t even make it far, before he found himself being grabbed by his mother and she forced him back into the room, her violet eyes were now a deep crimson red color and her pupils looked as if they were slit like a cat or a fox. “Naruto.” Her lips were pulled back into a sickly sweet smile, one that promised pure pain if he didn’t answer. “Talk. Now.”

Naruto sighed and explained how he had hid his status for a year from everyone save his grandma.

Both his parents listened, and paid attention to their son as he explained everything about how he had awakened to being an Omega, and having Tsunade being the one to supply him with scent blockers, as well as the omega suppressants to keep his heats under control and make sure that no one would ever be able see him go through his heats. Once he was finished, his parents were silent, completely and utterly silent...at least until Kushina began dancing and cheering. “Ha! I told you Minato! I told you!” She smirked looking at her husband who let out a long drawn out sigh. “Pay me sucker!” Kushina smirked as Minato handed her some ryo. 

Konohamaru was looking at Naruto’s parents in surprise, whereas Naruto was looking at them in shock. “What?” Konohamaru said, his eyes shined with confusion, a look that was shared with Naruto. “Wait, you bet on this?” Konohamaru asked, looking at the dancing woman.

“Of course, I am his mother. I knew something was up the moment he started acting strange. I have a knack for knowing when something was up, and it was thanks to my woman’s intuition that I knew my own son was an Omega and I knew he was going to find an Alpha that would get him to confess.” She smirked, puffing out her chest in pride.

“It’s true.” Minato chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. “Kushina knew that you were an Omega and we had a small bet about if you’d go for a male Alpha or a female one.” 

“A bet I won!” Kushina smirked in pride.

Konohamaru and Naruto could only watch as the red haired woman began dancing around and jumped about sprouting on and on about all the cute looking grand babies she was going to spoil rotten, a subject that had Konohamaru blushing as red as Kushina’s hair had Naruto absolutely mortified and begging his mother to stop talking, but she was too happy to just stop and Minato could only sigh with a small smile.

**~Scene Break-Naruto’s Room~**

“Well, that was an event.” Konohamaru chuckled once Naruto had successfully dragged him from the living room and up to his room to keep him away from his mother who had gone into great detail about how many grandchildren she wanted and what they would look like, even bringing out Naruto’s babies pictures and picturing children with Konohamaru’s eyes and Naruto’s hair or the reverse, suffice to say the blonde omega had all but ran from the room taking Konohamaru with him ignoring his mother’s hyena like crackling from behind them. “And you were cute as a baby.” Knonhamaru said as he began looking around Naruto’s room-feeling like this was all a dream and he was gonna wake up at any given moment. 

“Stop talking.” Naruto whined burying his face into his pillow, unable to face the world or his Alpha after the embarrassing moment his mother had put him in with his alpha present. “Just stop please.” He begged. Konohamaru snorted as he continued to look through his omega’s room, having moved into his closet and was tossing out each and every article of clothing that was in it, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting rid of all the clothing that you don't need.” 

“But that’s nearly all of my outfits!”

“Exactly, you won’t be needing these anymore I’m going to be making the choice of what it is you wear from now on.” Konohamaru said tossing out another set of clothing, as he did he came to a stop when he found a black box that had been hidden under a pile of clothing. “Well well, what’s this?” Naruto had bolted straight up when he suddenly recalled what he had been hiding in his closet, jumping from the bed he moved to try and stop Konohamaru only to come to a skidding halt when his alpha turned around and was holding up one of Naruto’s hidden toys.

The hidden toy in question being a dildo, a perfectly smooth silicone dildo with a detachable base, as well as a hole in the bottom for a cum tube with a bottle of cumlube laying in the box. The dildo was at least the same length as Konohamaru’s own dick, but lacked his girth and warmth of his own dick. “So~ you had this in your closet did you?” He purred a cat who ate the canary grin on his face. “What? Were you preparing yourself for the day you finally got dicked down by an Alpha?” 

Blushing Naruto tried to deny it. “I-it was a joke gift from a friend!” He stuttered out, shaking his head from side to side. “Kiba got it for me! Claiming that if I was a beta I'd need to practice in case I like taking it up the ass!”

“And just how many times have you used it?” Questioned Konohamaru, as he lifted up the half empty bottle of cum lube. “Cause this is looking pretty empty to me.” His smirk only grew in size when he saw Naruto’s blush get even more red. “Were you fucking yourself on this imaging taking an Alpha’s dick? Picturing yourself against the wall as you were fucked from behind? Or would you ride it bouncing up and down on this little toy, calling out for an alpha any alpha to come and claim your tight little hole.” He was now standing before Naruto smirking when he saw him squirming and rubbing his legs together, the distinctive scent of his omega’s slick. “I’m right aren’t I?” 

Naruto could only blush, and nod. 

“Open your mouth.” Commanded Konohamaru, his eyes were dark with lust and he was licking his lips hungrily. “And open wide.” he said, holding up the dildo. 

Naruto moaned as the dildo was forced down his throat, the sharp stinging smack on his ass making it jiggle as his cock hardened and leaked pre.

“My My so needy and it has not even been two hours since I claimed you,” Konohamaru said tracing the leaking head of his cock over the wet hole in a teasing manner as he prepared himself, before slamming in balls deep with a single thrust letting out a loud curse as he moaned.

Moaning around the dildo Naruto felt his ass shake from the force of the thrust, his hips seizing up and causing his already tight hole to clamp down on the shaft of his Alpha.

Pushing Naruto so the suction cup at the base of the dildo would stick to the floor, Konohamaru pulled back and started earnestly fucking his omega, forcing him to fuck his own throat on the dildo as he was pulled and pushed.

Closing his eyes in bliss Naruto let himself drown in the sensations of the rough but still loving fucking of his Alpha, he would have to quite taking the suppressents now as Tsunade had warned that in a mated omega suppressents can trigger heats not prevent them.

“Fuck such a needy hole,” Konohamaru groaned smacking Naruto’s ass between thrusts, “I am definately going to need to buy you some Plugs, also need to take a test to move up to your grade so I can keep this slutty hole full in class, otherwise I dont think you will make it through a single school day,”

In and out the cock sawed not a care in the world as Alpha took his Omega with unrelenting thrusts and a fast stride, pounding the hole and pummeling the prostate hidden inside it. Balls slapping against Naruto’s ass, Konohamaru groaned, driving his dick in deeper. Every thrust came with a low growl that made Naruto melted against Konohamaru, as he was completely at his alpha’s whim, every time his rod shoved back in his tight anal passage would quickly tighten back up around it granting him increasinly louder moans and groans from Konohamaru as his knot was slowly forming at the base of his dick and was slapping against Naruto’s ass loudly. 

Tears spilled over Naruto’s eyes as he clawed and grabbed at the air, his mouth parted in a permanent cry of pleasure, Konohamaru snarled his thrust were forcing Naruto’s legs apart as he towered over him putting all his weight and power into his thrust driving his dick in as his cock struck Naruto’s prostate hard, and everything went white for the Omega. His tongue dangled out his mouth with drool dribbling down his chin as he was fucked senseless, and then with a sharp growl and one harsh thrust Konohamaru slammed his knot into Naruto’s ass and it rapidly began expanding, stretching his hole once more as he exploded inside of him flooding his insides with a thick stream of pure alpha seed his balls pulsing as they pushed out load after load of Konohamaru’s alpha spunk into his omega’s willing hungry hole.

Naruto himself had orgasmed, squirting his own load all over himself with a loud moaning shudder before going lax and then completely still. The two of them laid there basking in the afterglow of their session Konohamaru planting kisses along the back of his neck and nuzzled it making Naruto himself whine in response. “O-Once I shrink...we’re going to shower.” Kono whispered into his ear.


	3. Chapter 03. First Day Of School As An Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back to school, how will this go for the our favorite blonde omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3-First day of School as an Omega**

It was another day at Konoha Academy, and like all the other days it started wild. You couldn’t look anywhere without seeing the boys of the school either showing off their new kicks, their new phones, shoes, bragging about their latest hit ups with a self proclaimed “hot piece of ass” or some of them simply talking about the more than recent things like the sport games. The bigger subject that was on everyone's mind was a rumor that was floating around the school, some students who had stuck around school after the game had claimed to have seen Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Alpha Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze and beta Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was spotted walking the halls of the school, naked, covered in piss and cum and walking with the schools youngest Alpha Konohamaru Sarutobi. And if that wasn’t enough, many of them were claiming that Naruto smelled not like a Beta like some thought, but he smelled like a freshly claimed Omega, and one that had just gotten over his rut and had been fucked.

Rumors started flying some claiming that Konohamaru must have used a highly illegal drug to turn Naruto from a beta to an omega, others said Konohamaru fucked him so good he became an Omega, and some realized the truth that they had all been duped and Naruto was always an Omega but hid it. It was back and forth, and many of them had started taking bets. At least ten percent of the school believed it was the illegal drugs due to how obsessed Konohamaru was with Naruto, twenty percent believed that Konohamaru had fucked him to become an Omega. Where as the rest were sticking with the fact that they had been duped. 

Everyone in the school was on edge, all of them were waiting for Naruto and Konohamaru to walk into the school, everyone ready to get their money from the part of the bet that they betted on. And it was about to be answered, when the school doors opened up making every in the halls turn their attention towards the doors, everyone held their breath as walking into the school was Konohamaru Sarutobi grinning like a loon, and right by his side was none other than a naked, blushing, and squirming Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Gasps were heard, and pictures were being snapped and students were coughing up the cash for the ones who had lost the bets. 

“Come on Naru-chan.” Smiled Konohamaru his arms behind his head, as he walked into the building. “We gotta put our stuff away, don't want to be late now do we?” He smirked looking back at his omega out of the corner of his eye. “Come on, don't lag behind I want you right up here with me.” 

“Hold it you two,” A strong Female voice called making everyone in the hall turn only to freeze at the sight of Lady Tsunade walking down the hall a stack of papers in her hand as she stood before the duo, “Here are your new Locker Numbers and combinations, Here is the time for your test today Konohamaru, and here is the paperwork you will need to buy an omega collar after school.” handing the papers to the smaller male.

“What the heck granny!” Snapped Naruto his blush getting darker from both embarrassment and anger at the fact she was doing this, and he knew for a fact she could have given this to them when they were alone instead of in the middle of the freaking hallway. “You said you were gonna wait to give us those! Not give them to us as soon as we walk into the freaking building!” 

Leaning down Tsunade smirked and said “Just laying some rumors to rest and making sure I win a bet for once,” before standing up and heading back to her office.

Konohamaru looked at the stack of paperwork in his hands, and he chuckled looking over at his still angered and embarrassed omega. “Come on Naru, let’s get to our new lockers.” He smiled having seen where their new lockers were and just how they were arranged. He snickered as they continued walking through the halls, letting people see them as they walked towards their new lockers, and he smiled seeing that it was indeed just as it was written on the paper, his locker was on top of Naruto’s. “Well, best put all of this away.” He said motioning to Naruto to go first. 

Sighing, Naruto went to crouch down to get into the locker on the ground with a muttered complaint.

Watching Naruto crouch down, Konohamaru tilted his head to the side watching his omega’s ass while he was putting everything away. His eyes were locked on to that round bubble like behind and he felt his dick twitching in his pants, he licked his lips feeling a primal growl building in his throat making Naruto stiffen, as a more submissive one came from the blonde, that whine was followed by a smell a familiar smell a smell that Konohamaru knew too well, as it was the scent of Naruto’s slick permeating the air. “Fucking tease.” Konohmaru growled, his body moving on its own reaching out and grabbing Naruto by his waist and lifting him up, pressing the blonde against the locker. “You are just asking to be fucked aren’t you?” He hummed, moving his right hand down towards his pants to undo them and fish out his hard cock. 

Yelping as he lost his balance and fell face forward into the locker, his ass now level with Konohamaru’s crotch as he tried to correct his posture only to moan as his alpha thrust his aching shaft into him.

“Even after the morning romp in the shower, you’re still such a needy little thing aren’t you?” Smirked Konohamaru, pulling his hand back and bringing it down across Naruto’s ass cheek watching the blonde buck and let out a shrill sounding moaning scream. Konohamaru could feel the eyes of the others on him as he was balls deep inside of Naruto, this only made his smirk grow in size, his hand coming down across his ass again. “They’re all watching Naru-chan, everyone of them is here to see me fuck you right at our lockers.” He gave a small thrust, letting his balls slap against the boy’s cheeks. “Can you believe it? They’re all here to see you.”

Naruto moaned closing his eyes and pushing back his hole tightening trying to milk his mate’s cock as it continued fucking him with other students watching him.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Don't want them to see you like this?” Konohamaru could feel the boi’s hole clenching attempting to try and milk him to end it, but he was going to prolong it as long as he could. His thrusts were slow, but he was putting his weight into his thrust, making them stronger when he surged his hips forward to bury his rod into Naruto’s ass. “That’s not gonna happen, I want them to see you come undone and see you as you are.” He slowly pulled his dick from his ass. “A needy.” He slammed back in. “Cock hungry.” He pulled out. “Little Omega.” Slammed back in. “Who needs his Alpha’s cock!” He slammed back in hard. 

Naruto was leaking pre close to shooting his load as Konohamaru roughly fucked him in front of their classmates, showing off his claim as Naruto’s Alpha.

Thanks to his size, Konohamaru was able to lay across his back and let himself go crazy. He was pumping his dick in and out of Naruto’s slick dripping hole and thanks to the amount of slick that was lubing up his ass the sounds of Konohamaru’s thrust were accompanied by slick and wet sounding noises with the harsh sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoed through the halls, and the rising scent of an alpha and an omega matting was filling the halls making many squirm and quite uncomfortable while a few Alpha’s were finding it hard to keep themselves under control. 

Naruto moaned louder as the thrust grew harder and his cock pulsed before a splash of cum landed on the floor below him and an even louder moan escaped his mouth.

Konohamaru groaned, hands grabbing at his hips and gripping them tightly digging his nails into his skin as he started going harder. Jamming his dick into Naruto’s ass without holding anything back, he was snarling and grunting like a beast his cock was flexing inside of Naruto’s ass with each thrust as he could feel his knot slowly swelling and slamming against Naruto’s hole. He went harder trying to force his knot into the boy’s ass, and it was done as all the slick allowed him to sheath his knot into Naruto without any issue and right away it began expanding, stretching Naruto further with each violent thrust. Finally he let out one last groan, his knot expanding to its full size as a burst of thick spunk erupted into his body in a steady stream.

  
  


**~Scene Break-Naruto’s Homeroom~**

After their little romp in the hallway, Naruto and Konohamaru had to go their separate ways for the time being. Naruto to his homeroom, and Konohamaru to his own-though the small alpha did promise they would meet up for lunch as Konohamaru had something special for him to eats-it had been an idea that Kushina had given him and Konohamaru had agreed with. As such, Naruto was sitting in his Homeroom, naked, pressing his legs together to hide his cock from all the looks it was getting, and clenching his ass cheeks as tight as possible to keep all of Konohamaru’s seed from spilling out of his hole and making a mess all over the ground.

“Somehow I just knew you were hiding something from every dobe.” Came a very familiar and annoying sounding voice making Naruto turn to see none other than his friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha, a very popular boy who despite his cold and aloof demeanor was an Omega just like Naruto. The dark haired teen had his arms crossed over his chest and giving him that same indifferent yet annoyingly smug look that just drove Naruto nuts. “But you being an Omega? That has to take the cake of all the dumbest things you’ve ever done.”

Naruto glared at the other omega ready to give a reply as the teacher called the class to order before he could.

“We’re going to talk about this later.” Sasuke said, moving back to his seat as their class began. Like all the classes, Homeroom went over the basic stuff, first the daily announcements for any and all upcoming school events, as well as letting the students have time to work on any homework they needed to wrap up, and with homeroom at an end the rest of their morning classes came. Thankfully Naruto was able to avoid talking to Sasuke-not that he wanted to listen to his friend/rival basically just berate him for hiding himself. He managed to ignore him in science, tune him out in history-not that it was hard considering it put him to sleep and he could sleep through anything, and finally through english where he simply ignored, and tuned him out for the rest of the morning and as the bell rang he skipped out of the room to get to lunch. 

**~Scene Break: Lunch~**

Naruto sighed walking into the Lunch room naked and getting in line to get a huge bowl of ramen, some Daiyako, and a plate of Sesame chicken, before looking for Konohamaru to sit with him.

Konohamaru soon came into the lunch room, his smile so wide it showed his teeth and was nearly blinding. Spotting his omega, he strolled towards him and sat down right next to him. “Nice you already got your lunch.” He smiled, placing his bag on the table and reached inside. “Good, I wanted to make sure that I added something real special to your lunch.” He said as he dug around in his bag for the object he needed. 

Naruto looked confused as Konohamaru rummaged through his bag.

“Ah ha!” He pulled his hand back and pulled out what looked to be a bottle, a bottle containing a very familiar looking thick white liquid that was too thick to be milk. Pulling the top off the bottle and letting the familiar scent hit Naruto’s nose making his eyes widen. “That’s right Naru-chan~ my special treat for you is a bottle of my own cum to add to your meal~” 

Blushing Naruto stuttered as the bottle was poured over his food without any wait for him to deny his Alpha. Sighing Naruto started quickly eating not caring that his cock was rock hard as he ate the cum glazed food, finishing he turned and cheeks bright red muttered “Can I please have more,”

“What was that?” Konohamaru smirked looking at him, turning his head to the side and cupping his ear. He knew what Naruto had said, but he wanted to hear him say it a bit louder. “I don't think I heard what it was you said, you're gonna have to be a bit louder Naru-chan and make sure I can hear you clearly, that means no stuttering.” he smirked. “Come on, be my good omega and say it louder.” 

Naruto blushed even more, his eyes darting around to see some of the others were turning to look at him. He flushed even more as he squirmed in place and looked up at Konohamaru through his lashes, he took a deep breath and finally spoke. “Please...A-Alpha.” He whimpered out his flush growing darker as he heard the pleased growl that came from Konohamaru. “Please, can I have some more?” 

Konohamaru smirked, a purr coming from in his chest when he heard Naruto call him alpha something that turned him on greatly. Pushing his bag over, he climbed on to the table turning to sit right before him undoing his pants and freeing his hard cock letting the blonde get a whiff of his musk-a smell that Naruto was beginning to adore. “Well? You want more? Then you're gonna have to work for it my little omega.” He chuckled. “So if you want more before lunch is over, you better get to work.” 


End file.
